


BoRhap Unsolved

by pythonsjoe



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Joe Mazzello - Fandom, Rami Malek - Fandom
Genre: AU, BoRhap, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, True Crime, buzzfeed unsolved au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythonsjoe/pseuds/pythonsjoe
Summary: When Rami Malek transfers to the New York office of fudBEEZ to start a true crime web series, he recruits Joe Mazzello to help him out. Maybe they'll meet a few ghosts on the way.*this is a Buzzfeed Unsolved AU featuring Rami Malek and Joe Mazzello**also follow @BoRhapUnsolved on twitter to interact with Rami and Joe's characters and potentially be featured in a post-mortem style chapter in between each case!





	BoRhap Unsolved

Seven hours. Only seven hours and he would be living in an entirely new town, far away from his family and everyone he had ever know. But, this new job was worth it and Rami knew that it would be ok once he settled in. 

“Call me as soon as you land,” his mother fixed the collar on his jacket and ran her hands down his arms. “We’re going to miss you so much, but we’re so proud of you.” He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. 

“I’ll miss you guys, too,” He pulled back. “Don’t forget me while i’m in the big apple.” His family laughed. 

_ “Flight 207 to JFK now boarding,”  _ The booming airport intercom announced. Rami gave one last smile before turning around and walking to his terminal. “We love you!” He heard them yell as he walked away.

“I love you!” He yelled back. 

 

_ We will arrive at JFK Airport in 15 minutes. Thank you for flying American.  _ Rami woke to the soft sound of his fellow passengers getting their backpacks and purses together in anticipation of landing. To his relief, he hadn’t opened his bag except to get out his headphones. He looked out the window to witness the waking city of New York, skyscrapers slowly transforming into christmas trees lighting the skyline. 

 

Rami wondered if he was doing the right thing. Moving across the country was a big step, though it wasn’t the furthest he had ever moved. His biggest worry was how this new job would work out. Everyone in the LA office was so kind to him, it was sad to leave them. But Rami’s boss was insistent he transfer to New York after pitching his web series, claiming the environment for growth was much larger in the NYC office. Hopefully he was right.

 

Suddenly, he was shaken out of his thoughts by the plane landing. “We have landed at JFK. Thank you for flying America,” the flight attendant announced. There were a few scattered claps, but they quickly turned into passengers standing up to retrieve their overhead luggage and escape the plane as soon as they could. Rami, however, stayed seated until almost ever passenger had exited, attempting to avoid the crowd rushing out of the terminal. 

 

The crowd was only avoided until got to the end of the terminal. JFK was bustling with excitement, despite the early hour. Rami was thankful he only had a carry on and didn’t have to deal with baggage claim. He walked quickly to the pick up area, silently hoping his new coworker was there to pick him up. 

 

Much to his relief, Rami saw a sign with his name on it. He smiled and walked up to the man, “Hi. You must be Joe. I’m Rami.”

 

“Welcome to the Big Apple, man! Nice to meet you Rami,” he held out his right hand to shake Rami’s. Rami smiled and took the hand. “As much as I’d love to talk, we better save it for the ride to your apartment. It’s about to get really crazy here.” 

 

Rami nodded and followed Joe out the revolving door to an old toyota minivan. “It’s unlocked, just throw your bags in the back.” Rami held back a chuckle and opened the back to put his suitcase and backpack in the small trunk space. 

 

“So how long have you had old glory?” Rami smiled and got in the passenger seat. Joe feigned a hurt look. 

 

“She’s just as beautiful as the day I inherited her from my parents. Almost 10 years ago, when i had just turned 20 and they decided they didn’t need her anymore. I was ecstatic to say the least.”

 

“I’ve never had a car. I either walked or took a cab or an uber.” 

 

Joe nodded and shrugged. “Yeah that’s usually how I do it here. Or I’ll take the subway. Gertrude here only comes out for special occasions. And today, was a special occasion.” 

 

Rami smiled and looked out the minivan’s window. “Is traffic always this slow?” Joe laughed.

 

“This is why I usually take the subway. But once we cross into Brooklyn it should get better.”

 

A comfortable silence fell over the two. They both had a million questions to ask the other, but realized it wasn’t yet the time. Joe had been texting him about the welcome party they had been planning and Rami hadn’t decided if he was excited or nervous for it yet. 

 

“Oh! I forgot to mention,” Joe broke the silence. “We all decided that it would be fun to help you move in and that we could have our welcome party as we do it. They all decided last minute, so I didnt get a chance to run it by you.” Rami froze for a second, thinking about how many people would be crowded in his single bedroom apartment. 

 

“Well,” he paused. Maybe it would be fine. It would definitely speed up the whole unboxing process. “Sure, i guess. What better way to meet everyone.” He paused again. “Does everyone know why they transferred me?”   
  


Joe smiled. “Of course! They’re all really excited to see what you do with it. Brandon said you were looking for a co-host for it, right?” Rami nodded. “Everyone’s also really excited to see who will end up doing it with you.”

 

“Oh, I just assumed you would do it with me,” Rami trailed off as the minivan pulled next to a large apartment building. 

“We can figure that out later, don’t worry. Let’s get you unpacked and moved in!” 

 

The moving truck was already there and a few people had already started taking moving boxes up to Rami’s apartment. He didn’t bring a lot with him, so he didn’t think it would take too long to unload it all. To his surprise, his new coworkers had practically finished taking everything to the third floor.

 

“Hi Rami,” a british accent called from next to the truck. “Welcome to Brooklyn! Your landlord let us into your apartment so we could start taking boxes up there. I hope that’s alright.” 

 

Rami felt heat rush to his cheeks. “Uh, Yeah sure. Thank you guys for wanting to help.” 

 

Joe elbowed Rami and walked over to the group standing next to the truck. “Lucy, I’m glad you were able to make it. Where would we be without your gracious leadership?” Everyone laughed and Rami slowly made his way to the group. He was nervous, but he felt comfortable with these strangers; something he had never felt before.

 

After a few hours of unpacking boxes and general confusion, Rami’s apartment was ready to be lived in. The seven weary workers all managed to find a place to sit in the tiny living area, ready to exchange stories and have a good time with new and old friends. 

 

“Well, Rami, we can have everyone go around the room and introduce themselves. This is really who you’ll interact with the most in the office.” Rami shrugged and nodded his head. Joe turned to the rest of the room. “Everyone say your name, what you do, and a fun fact about yourself. Go.”

 

“I guess i’ll go first,” the blonde from earlier stood up. “I’m Lucy-”

 

“Hi, Lucy,” Joe cut her off. She smacked his shoulder and laughed.

 

“I’m Lucy and I’m kind of the department supervisor. But don’t worry, I’m a fun boss. And i can’t wait to see what you can do!” She giggled and sat down.

 

“Don’t forget your fun fact, fun boss,” Joe playfully hit her shoe with his.

 

“Oh right! My fun fact is I’m from London. Hooray. Next!” 

 

The guy sitting on the other side of Lucy stood up. “Hi. I’m Oliver. I mostly do camera and audio on videos. My fun fact is that I’ve been a vegetarian for 5 months.” Everyone clapped, causing Oliver to roll his eyes and smile. 

 

“Almost time for your six month token,” A brunette closer to Rami called out. 

 

The rest of the group went. The last guy introduced himself as Alex and said he was graphics and animation. The brunette’s name was Luna, the head video editor for this web series. And finally, Darcy, a shorter girl with thick rimmed glasses, introduced herself as part of research.

 

“That’s nice,” Rami finally spoke. “It’ll be nice to have help with all these cases. Maybe I can show you what i have for the first few episodes and then we can figure something out from there.” Darcy smiled and nodded enthusiastically. 

 

“Well,” Joe stood up. “You all already know me. But, you probably didn’t know that I’m gonna be Rami’s co-host!” Everyone in the room laughed. 

 

“We know, dork,” Oliver laughed. “Brandon included that in his email.” 

 

“Oh, I thought Rami was gonna choose,” he shrugged. “I guess that worked out.” 

 

Everyone stayed for a little longer, but eventually decided they should let Rami get acquainted with his new home. They all said their goodbyes and see you at work tomorrows and soon, Rami was alone. In New York City. He couldn’t think of much else to do, so he decided he would attempt to go to bed early. This didn’t work.  He stared at his ceiling until his alarm startled him awake. It was time.

 

Miraculously, He made his way through the subway and was on time for his first day. Everyone he met introduced themselves, and Rami apologized for inevitably forgetting their names. But he made his way to his desk, where Lucy was waiting for him. 

 

“I know it’s your first day here, but do you think you’re up for shooting the first episode? I think it will be good for everyone to use this week to figure out how we’re going to do it.” Rami felt the warmth rush to his cheeks again.

 

“Yeah, sure! Whatever works best.”

 

She smiled and led him to a room, set up with a camera, mics, and a table. Joe was already in there, getting mic’d. 

 

“You made it! Ready to get this show on the road?” Rami chuckled.

 

“You have no idea.” He sat his notebook on the table, turning around to really take in the room. 

 

It was decorated, but barely. There was a large bookshelf and a mannequin wearing knight’s armor. Rami made a mental note to make a list of things he would like to put in the room and add to the background. 

 

“Alright kids,” Oliver called out from behind the cameras. “It’s go time in three, two, one.”

“Hey guys, I’m Rami Malek.”   
  
“And I’m Joe Mazzello.”

 

“Hey, Joe?”   
  
“Yes, Rami?”   
  


“Wanna hear a creepy story?”   
  


“Do I ever!”

 

“Well then, let’s get into it.” 


End file.
